Ella (Total Drama)
Ella is a character in the Total Drama series. She was a contestant on Pahkitew Island. She was voiced by Sunday Muse. Info Ella is a sweet and beautiful songbird with a personality as angelic as her singing voice. She is highly enthusiastic and enjoys expressing her emotions through music and dance. She was a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour and reveals in her audition tape that she got herself banned from her local mall for singing the season's musical numbers. Her voice is hypnotic to the fauna of Pahkitew Island; they love her and she loves them right back. It seems the only thing that could provoke her is the mistreatment of her animal friends. Ella has her head permanently up in the clouds. She is oblivious to the other contestants' annoyance of her incessant singing, though (most of them) hold nothing against her as a person. She is nearly constantly in a great mood and is open to doing whatever it takes to cheer somebody up. ''Total Drama: Pahkitew Island'' In "So, Uh This is My Team?", Ella is introduced on the zeppelin with the other thirteen competitors. She and Leonard both weird out Dave, who is confused by their bizarre personalities. Ella, along with Topher, is very excited to greet Chris when he appears suddenly out of nowhere. After being forced to jump from the zeppelin, she unfortunately gets a non-functional parachute that only holds a teddy bear and several tambourines. She is able to attract a single bird with one of her songs, which helps lower her safely to the beach, confusing Chris. Due to her dysfunctional parachute, Ella is placed on the Waneyihtam Maskwak, along with Beardo, Leonard, Sugar, Shawn, Dave, and Sky. During the junk collecting part of the challenge, Ella is able to avoid Chef's tennis balls all the while singing and additionally finds a bucket of glitter, (which annoys everyone except Leonard), which Sugar claims as her own out of jealousy. During the second part of the challenge, Ella enthusiastically votes to construct a wizard tower for her team, along with Sugar, Leonard, and Beardo, much to Dave's irritation. When the tower is finished, Sugar steals Ella's glitter and throws it all over it as a finishing touch. Unfortunately, the tower is unable to withstand the moose stampede, losing them the challenge, and at the elimination ceremony, Ella receives the fourth marshmallow. In "I Love You, Grease Pig!", Ella continues to annoy Sugar with her singing, who sees her "princess" persona as fake, and feels that she is trying to upstage her. During the obstacle relay race, Sugar is hesitant to give up her greased pig to Ella, and is enraged when Ella attracts it with her singing voice. Ella dances with the pig through the greased tires while singing, annoying Chris, who yells at her through the loudspeaker, scaring the pig. However, she manages to successfully hand off the pig to Dave for the next part of the race. Team Maskwak once again lose and Ella ends up in the bottom two due to Sugar and Leonard. Fortunately for her receives the last marshmallow of the night, but it was unfortunate for Leonard and Sugar. Ella's relationship with her team is strained in "Twinning Isn't Everything" when she tries to sing to Shawn as a "thank you" for collecting food, and to Sky for bringing water, prompting Shawn to suggest that she sing to the other team instead. When she does however, Chris once again tells her over the loudspeaker that nobody wants to hear her sing. During the balloon throwing challenge, Ella draws a smiley face on her balloon, and follows Sugar around, much to the latter's annoyance. Sugar eventually tries to get rid of her by pushing her into a bush, but she later finds her again. Sugar tries to tell on Ella for singing, and unintentionally alerts Jasmine to their location, who pelts them both with balloons full of mustard and relish eliminating them from the challenge. In "I Love You, I Love You Knots", Ella saves Sugar a seat at the edge of the log. In the confessional, Ella claims that she believes her relationship with Sugar is improving, however, this is shown to be false when Sugar takes her good deed as a means of depriving Sugar of camera time. Ella claims that this isn't true, which prompts Chris to tell her to save her "power plays" for the game. When Sugar becomes outraged that Clucky confirmed that Rodney was lying about her being the most attractive girl, Ella comforts Sugar, telling her that Rodney most likely believes that she is the second prettiest girl. This angers Sugar, which makes Ella upset. During the challenge, when Ella is asked what she would change about herself, Ella claims that she would change whatever is stopping Sugar from becoming her friend. The way this statement is phrased makes Sugar furious at her, claiming that it was "pageant speak". Chris believes that Ella is lying, which loses them the point. Ella is chosen for the final tie-breaking challenge, and unties her bag easily, but refuses to shock the other team with the remote, until Clucky takes it from her and shocks them. Ella tries to mend her relationship with Sugar on their way to the challenge in "A Blast from the Past". Ella is disappointed when Sugar tells Ella to get out of her face, but Sky's kind words makes Ella determined to help Sugar, as she "needs her help". When Sugar believes that the challenge is to make up silly words, Ella comes up with the word "cat", claiming that Sugar is better than she is. When Sugar is upset that she couldn't show off her swimsuit, Ella claims that she would have loved to see it, only to be pushed into the water by her. Later, when Ella competes in the challenge, she is shocked by Max, who uses an electric eel, and Dave helps her out of the water. Ella apologizes that she fell into the water and gains a crush on Dave when he puts her shoe back on, claiming that she has found her prince. Ella tells Dave that she would go again for him, and tames the scuba-bear by singing to it. This singing makes Chris even more annoyed, and after her team is given their reward for winning, Chris threatens that he will eliminate her if she sings again. In "Mo' Monkey Mo' Problems", Ella mistakes Dave's picnic spread for something meant for her. He tells her it's for Sky, and Ella walks away, tears in her eyes. When meeting up for the challenge, Ella tells Sky about Dave's true feelings, which leads to Sky being happy for herself and sad for Ella at the same time. Ella stays in a depressed state through most of the challenge, but when faced with a bear that eats the monkey that held their coin, Ella is convinced by her team, specifically Sugar, to tame the bear by singing, despite Chris' warnings. Her team wins the challenge, but they are called to the elimination anyway, and despite the Pimâpotew Kinosewak voting off Max, Ella gets disqualified by Chris as he received an anonymous note (revealed to be from Sugar) telling him about her singing, thus saving Max from elimination. Ella accepts her fate, and is happy that this means she is able to sing again, prompting her to preform one last musical number, saying goodbye to all her fellow contestants, including Sugar, and expressing her admiration for Dave, before being placed into the Cannon by her bird friends and being fired from the Cannon of Shame. Friends * Dave * Jasmine * Leonard * Shawn * Sky Enemies * Chris (one-sided on Chris' side) * Max * Sugar (one-sided, on Sugar's side) Gallery TotalDramaWiki-Ella.png Total-drama-pahkitew-island-rotations-ella-org.png|Ella's rotation. Ella_cantando_bien.png EllaExcited.png EllaSingingOpening.png FlixEllaFall.png Ella sings and Sugar can't take it.png External Links *Ella - Total Drama Wiki Navigation Category:Total Drama Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Teenagers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Pure Good Category:The Messiah Category:Female Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Betrayed Category:Outright Category:Archenemy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:Love Rivals Category:In Love Category:Lawful Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Theatrical Heroes